The Summer After Hogwarts: Year 1
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have survived their first year of Hogwarts, now they're going home for the summer. The Genin exams are comming up, and Naruto is determined to pass, even if all odds are stacked against him. Meanwhile Ron is having to endure the Wearwolf transformation. Good luck kids you're all gonna need it! Rated T for safety- read "The Ninja of Hogwarts" first.
1. Arrangements for the summer

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or (Unfortunately) a port key that takes one to Konoha… *Cries*

Before the chapter I have something to address.

First of all, I'm doing different books for the summers (At least most of them), and then the years. So _ObitoUchiha130_, I'm sorry I gave you the wrong name. (Still can't tell anyone!) Anyways! These will probably only be about 3-15 chapters depending what I can muster up, and how much happens in the time frame, and then there's the fact that they will be assuming position as an active genin team when they graduate (Not too far off! YAYS! ^^), so yea, they'll be taking missions, and scaring the crap out of Tora. (Kee, hee, hee ^^)

And I have just one little apology to make…

Sorry if I left ya'll on a cliffy! But anyways here it is! The chapter you've all waited *looks at finish postdate of tNoH* Oops...According to my calculations you've been waiting…Almost two months…Again, I'm sorry if I left you on a cliffy.

The Summer after Hogwarts: Year 1

Chapter 1

Arrangements for the summer

* * *

In Dumbledore's office...

"Dumbledore, what is this about?"

"I have a request and I will be very blunt about the situation. Ron Weasly was bitten by a werewolf, it did not take effect this full moon because he was freshly bitten. But starting the next full moon, he will transform into a werewolf _every_ full moon. I was hoping you could take him to Konoha for the summer, and allow his family to adjust in an environment where there are those that can keep him in check. And I assumed since he was friends with young Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, the family can stay with them, I already talked to Fugaku and he's fine with it. Now I just need your permission..."

Hiruzen closed his eyes and thought for a few minutes. "You are planning to finish the term?"

"Yes. It ends in two weeks."

"Well then I will have an answer for you in two weeks, I have to think about this and, unfortunately, run it by the elders."

Dumbledore chuckled. "As much as a pain as ever I hear."

"Yes...Do you know what they did to Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku?"

"No, I don't. Please entertain me,"

"When they were adopting Naruto, the elders (Hiruzen: *Cough* Pain in the butts *Cough*) ... Ehem... Gave them a little extra paperwork,"

"How much,"

"About... Three two foot stacks I ended up having to get a couple chunnin to help carry all the paperwork home."

"It's no wonder Itachi looked so tired all the time... Naruto has no idea of the family he's gained."

"No he doesn't...But he'll figure it out. With the right amount of time he'll realize it."

"Indeed he will."

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the light blinding him as he slowly adjusted. And of course the first thing he saw happened to be hair, only one of which was dark, the other two were bright pink, and red...

"Ow... Tone down the hair will ya?" He asked having to close his eyes again. Slowly he tried again this time it was better, there were once again a couple people in view, but it only seemed to be Itachi and Sasuke. "Better..."

"Welcome back Naruto." Itachi said.

"Welcome back? ... Where did I go?"

Hermione spoke up from the end of the bed. "Well... You went down into the next room alone, and Professor Quirrel... Or well You Know Who... Was in there... And he-he used the killing curse..."

Madam Pomphrey walked up having heard him waking up. "I'll tell you what happened, you child have the luck of the devil. You're only the second person to ever survive that curse! I don't even know how!" He chuckled inwardly at the 'luck of the devil', she had no idea how close she was.

"So I died...?"

"Essentially... Yes." Itachi said.

"Oh..."

About now was the time Mikoto and Fugaku re-entered the hospital wing after talking with Dumbledore and the Hokage, and then the Weasleys, and Mrs. Weasley, and Mikoto's mothering mode... Well, we'll just say it kicked into overdrive and leave it at that...

"Naruto I'm so glad you're ok!" Mikoto said hugging him. He wasn't exactly used to this attention and felt kind of awkward, but Itachi gave him a look that said to hug her back... So he did for at least a second. Finally she let go of him, so he could breathe after Fugaku had warned her he was turning red.

"Naruto are you alright?" Fugaku asked.

"Yea... I think so... I mean I feel fine..."

"Good. Well... It seems your friend Ron Weasly, was bitten by a werewolf, so him, and his family will be spending summer in the village so they can learn to deal with it properly. Well, so long as the village elders will allow it."

Sasuke looked up. "That's great! But... Can Hermione come too? I mean she's our friend to."

"Probably. They'll be staying in the Uchiha district."

"Great!"

"I can't wait to start pranking again! Sasuke do you have that list of people we missed over Christmas break?"

"Yea! Let's see... We missed ANBU Cat, Tiger, Wolf, Pig, and Bear. Oh and let's see we had that special request to get Asuma, oh and Anko."

"You're on your own for that last one buddy."

"Neither of us are going, remember, we made that evil potion with Hermione... Not that she remembers..."

"Ah, right, good thing I can do charms well."

"Just remember you aren't allowed to preform magic outside of school." Itachi said bursting their bubble as he led everyone else away slowly.

"Oh that's right...Oh well, we'll just have to make a few more potions!"

Itachi turned. "That was not my point...Just keep me out of it and I'll turn a blind eye."

They looked at him innocently, and spoke in unison, using voices that were equally as innocent as their faces... "And whoever said we weren't going to keep you out of it?"

"I suggest we all completely get out of here and go see Ron before they start plotting," Sakura said, she grabbed Mikoto, and Fugaku's arms. "You two can come and see Hermione about visiting the village."

"..." They left silently, Mikoto hugging Naruto again before doing so. By the time they got across the room, Hermione, and Sakura were already debating potions, and spells that could work together with Jutsu.

"No! Hermione! That wouldn't work, you have to use a potion to attach the spell, and the jutsu, otherwise they won't connect."

"But then you would have to have a potion for the different types of jutsu! No, you need the potion and the spell, in a certain magical object like your wand, and then focus the magi-"

"Bloody heck! Will you two just shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Ron said annoyed at their loud voices.

"Sorry..." They said.

"We'll just leave, and debate it in the common room." Sakura said.

"But the common room was destroyed..."

"Beat you to the library!" They took off.

"Is it me... Or have they become very hyper..." Itachi asked.

"It's not you..." Ron said.

"Maybe they're where all of our candy went?" The twins said in unison entering the hospital wing with the rest of the Weasleys, even Ginny.

"I think we'll have to prank them just in case, what do you think dear brother of mine?" Fred asked.

"I agree... Though we should also get Naruto and Sasuke for all the hair dye, and itching powder," George said.

"Yes. And then…" They quietly plotted, in low voices so no one could hear them.

Five minutes later everyone that was unable to walk out with no help, period, was kicked out. Naruto and Ron were stuck there in dark silence. But neither of them slept well, it was too quiet. After everything they were so used to having noise they didn't feel right in the dark, laying there quietly, finally though they got to sleep after several hours of trying.

* * *

Two weeks later…

Naruto packed all his things into his trunk; he had gotten the news this morning, and was very excited. It was now official, the Grangers, and the Weasleys were going to be staying in Konoha, some of them all summer long; and not only that, but for the few days he had been recovering, him, and Ron had almost been buried in sweets, and cards, so professor Flitwick had been kind enough to teach him an expansion charm so he could fit them all. And so he could put all his more fragile things in the backpack he'd had Itachi get him last time he'd visited home. He got out several items and then looked over the items already on the bed. He had known he'd have plenty of room left, so he'd offered to take anything anyone deemed to breakable, or valuable to keep in their trunks, which would be going by train and then get taken to a specialized portkey, which could then be used to send their things to them. They expected them to appear in the Uchiha District within the next day or so. He slammed his trunk shut with a flick of his wand and a muttered spell.

Next he turned back to his bed. Professor Trelawney had given him a Crystal Ball he could practice with… He decided how he was going to start, and grabbed his ball, putting it into the hood of the invisibility cloak, and wrapping the silver fabric around it and carefully putting it in, and realizing how much power he had actually put into the spell, it was as deep as his arm was long, and a little bit then-some, since his hand was about five inches off the bottom. Lucky for him he'd had Fred, and George put a featherweight charm, and a durability charm among others he'd had Sakura and Hermione think of to put on it. Unfortunately he couldn't just put a durability charm on his Crystal… Itachi dropped down from the rafters not surprising Naruto in the least by this action.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yea; I'm just finishing up."

"Remember that you have class at the academy tomorrow, after we've gotten back. And that it happens to be a written test…I hope you've been studying those books I gave you…" He said, and then left the way he came.

Naruto gulped opening his trunk and digging out all the books Itachi had given him two months ago. None of them were all that large, only a hundred pages each, and there were only four of them, but he had only managed to read one…

"I'm so doomed…" he groaned putting his hand to his forehead.

Sasuke and Ron waited in the common with room for Naruto, Sakura, and Hermione, while everyone else was already waiting for them in Itachi's room. Naruto came down the stairs a few minutes later, grinning.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke said.

"I don't see Hermione or Sakura down yet." The blonde said.

"True…But we've still been waiting, it doesn't change that fact."

"Fine whatever," Right as Naruto sat down Sakura and Hermione entered the common room giggling about something. They stopped next to the boys. Naruto shifted the backpack on his shoulder breaking the silence that had settled on the room. Sasuke sighed, and stood up.

"We should get going. Everyone else is waiting for us in Itachi's room."

"Yea…I told Itachi I was almost done packing just a few minutes ago."

"Let's go."

Itachi waited patiently, for the rest of the children to arrive. Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy were already there. The last two Weasleys, Bill and Charlie would arrive in the same place as the rest of them, just a little bit out of the village.

"We're here!" Naruto said bursting through the door. Sasuke entered after him scowling, and red in the face. A minute later, Ron, Sakura, and Hermione entered as well.

"Who won?" Sakura asked.

"I did!"

"By less than a second!"

"I won though."

"Grrr…I'll beat you at pranks…How about the one of us to have the largest amount of pranks done after tomorrow wins."

"I'll beat you by a landslide! I was already the king of pranks before you started doing them with me!"

"I didn't hear this discussion." Itachi said backing off.

They looked up innocently, or tried, it was something about the devilish smirks that gave them away. "We'll leave your room, and only your room, alone, other than a couple drops of paint, if we do some painting… On the roof; I'm assuming you get our idea…"

"Deal,"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto high fived each other with a shout of joy, "They won't know what hit 'em!"

"Alright, before you begin plotting, you have to come with us home…You'll have plenty of time to plot on the way home." Itachi said, holding out today's strange object…A metal plate…They grabbed it, and felt the usual pull. They landed, only the ninja making it upright Itachi made sure the three kids were alright, since Mikoto and Fugaku had already gone home a week ago with the Hokage using the port key the last time it would take them directly to Konoha. Bill and Charlie landed on Itachi and Sasuke though…That ruined any first impressions since Itachi was become thoroughly annoyed by wizard travel, almost as annoyed as Sasuke. Once everyone had gotten over the nausea, and introduced themselves to each other, they started walking, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto whispering to each other...

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…Konan is so mine to prank!" Sakura said.

"Yea… All yours,"

"Say Itachi, were quite a ways out of the village, aren't we?" Sasuke commented.

"Not really. The Hokage and I decided that it would just be best to re-introduce you all to the walking. And I've got to check on any patrols we find while we're out here; we should make it to the village around five. About in time for half priced ramen…" Itachi mused; Naruto meanwhile was behind him cheering happily. They walked for nearly two hours, Itachi stopping to check in with patrols every half hour or so; and in turn stopping the entire group for ten to twenty minutes. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke talked eagerly about pranking Shikamaru, so he would _quote Naruto_- **'get his lazy butt moving, and actually do something'** Shino, they decided was off the prank list, along with Choji, Kiba on the other hand was in for it…

* * *

And CUT! WOOO HOOO! I'm BBBBAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK! ^^ Sorry if this seemed a bit rushed, or depressing, or to humorous, or any/all of the above; it's only the start…Now let the summer chaos ENSUE! MWA HA HA HA HA! Poor Ron, and poor Mrs. Weasley, she's going to be so distraught when she finds out what the life of a ninja really is…


	2. Iruka's Ire

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or anything else… 'Cept the plot; yea… Along with the boat in my head, sitting in the middle of the lake in my head, with a shield generator, and the shark guards circling it to protect me… Oh and the duct tape tying all the characters in my head up… Wait no. The ninja just broke out again… Oh and there goes Smart Marcus trying to figure out a way to disrupt my shield. *starts rowing down a conveniently fast river* Just keep rowing just keep rowing, just keep rowing, rowing, rowing…

The summer after Hogwarts Year: 1

Chapter 2

Iruka's Ire

* * *

They walked for another hour, the three conspiring twelve year olds cackling evilly as they thought about the pranks they were going to pull. Sasuke and Naruto finally just gave up on their mob contest, much to Itachi's relief. Finally he became much more relieved as they made it to the village. Hermione's parents had been taken previous and were waiting for them at the gate with Fugaku, Mikoto, and Mebuki. And then there was a face that told the kids trouble… Iruka… If he caught wind of their plans they were doomed! They continued walking their faces taking innocent.

Ten minutes later…

Naruto and Sasuke swore furiously; which only earned them both whacks on the head from Mikoto, and a promise that if they kept it up they would end up with soap in their mouths, Iruka had figured out their innocent faces weren't so innocent.

"Stop using such foul language," was the only thing Naruto had ever been commanded to do by her, by Mikoto.

_Why does she have to interfere; it's not like she's my mother- but wait… She is my mother… Isn't she… I mean she's pretty much raised me since I was five… But… Then why don't I ever call her that word? Am I afraid? Or am I just not used to it? But it's been six months… She's been trying to be a mother… Even if I'm gone a lot she sends lots of letters… What should I do…? I'm not used to having a woman taking care of me! I-I-I… Oh now I'm confusing myself! Dangit why am _I_ so confusing! I'm trying to make sense of this all dangit! And now I have more people around… I'm just not sure what I should do right now…_

While Naruto was thinking Sasuke was busy mulling over their prank ideas, and Sakura was silently whispering with him. Neither of them noticed Naruto's thought process until his eyes flashed a dangerous red, which was noted by everyone beside him startling Sakura who didn't know, and slightly frightening Itachi and Fugaku, Sasuke didn't understand and was confused. His eyes drooped after a few seconds of the red seeping slowly outward before retreating, and Itachi grabbed him and swung him onto his back. Finally they found their way to the turn Sakura's house was in the direction of. She waved goodbye and promised to catch them at the Academy. Now it was just the group going to the Uchiha district; Fugaku cleared his throat.

"This is the Uchiha district… I would advise you not to mind anyone who isn't friendly at first. We are not… The most open clan in the village."

"Technically he's saying that he admits to his entire clan being stuck up and having a sense of superiority- almost to a fault." the Hokage said walking up behind the group.

"Hiruzen; what are you doing here?" Fugaku asked coldly, almost to the point of scoldingly.

"Oh just a little request for Naruto and Sasuke," Fugaku raised an eyebrow, but the group carried on, leaving the three behind. "So boys… Do you think you could get the village elders again? Preferably something involving pink for Danzo and Homura, and Puke Green for Koharu,"

The two boys literally gaped at the request, and Naruto was the first one to recover. "What did they do, drop a ten foot tall stack of paperwork in your office?"

"Worse…They handed my secretary the paperwork load for all three of them, because they've got 'negotiations' to 'oversee'…"

"Ahhh… I see… Will you call off Anko?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure… I'll try…"

"Good!" Naruto said shaking hands with the Hokage. They turned around and followed after their families and guests.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just a little… Job,"

"What kind of job?" Fred and George egged on momentarily turning away from their conversation with Itachi, Bill, and Charlie.

"Oh…You know the special kind." Sasuke said cryptically.

"Ah." They said, turning back to their previous conversation.

"Yea, I work with a lot of dragons, they often find a game in attempting to eat me, and my partner…" Charlie said.

"Mmm…The goblins at the bank are much nicer to me than to the other wizards working there. It's actually pretty interesting when they come to me for advice on how to deal with the goblins." Bill said.

"So, Charlie what kinds of dragons are there?"

"Trust me it would take too long to tell you…Maybe we'll have to talk tomorrow, because I think we're at our stop."

"Father, can Bill and Charlie stay in our house tonight so we can talk?" Itachi asked.

"I don't mind… But it might be a bit… Crowded…" he said looking over everyone. Sakura had come back with a night bag, knowing she was allowed to stay in the guest room whenever she wanted. Itachi knew by crowded, his father meant noisy… But his rebellious side spoke the next sentence… "I think I can deal with two more people… Besides I can just get into your stash of coffee, and we can keep an eye on them." he said, grinning like a fox.

Fugaku sighed, obviously not going to win this. "Very well…"

"Good. You two can just pack a night bag, and I'll wait out here."

"Hermione, Ron, you should too. I'm going to go get the rest of the gang for this little sleepover."

"Fred George would you like to join us?" Itachi asked.

"Sure!" they chirped. The Weasly boys who would be staying over and Hermione went to get their overnight bags, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left to 'kidnap' Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shino.

"You are alright with Fred and George coming right?" Itachi asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, noticing how flabbergasted they were.

"O-of course…They're old enough to take care of themselves…"

"Great, this is going to be an all-nighter… Perhaps I should go get the coffee sometime around… Uh, midnight; the younger kids will probably be up well past then..."

"Just so long as you don't let Fred and George near the coffee," Arthur said.

"Alright, that's fair enough."

There was a pile of voices shouting, "We're ready," behind them in the doorway, and Itachi went over a checklist, ignoring privacy. Finally when he was sure no one forgot anything they moved on to Hermione, and once again Itachi did a checklist, but gave her some privacy. They moved along a few minutes later, Sasuke was waiting at the gate, and Sakura went ahead to greet him as they got into a short conversation, which left both grinning. (Uh-ohs)

Approximately six hours later…

"Finally they're sleeping…" Itachi mumbled as him and the other older boys left Naruto's room to his own, where there were sleeping bags for all of them. Right at this point it was about three in the morning, and they were still busy talking so they stayed up well into the early morning, finally crashing about 6:30 in the morning, right around the time Mikoto got up to start cooking… And then they were woken up by Naruto's high pitched scream about half an hour later… That was when Itachi walked into Naruto's blindingly orange room to find Sasuke glowering at the blonde.

"I'm warning you Naruto… Don't you _dare_ call me duck butt head again, or else."

Now Naruto looked half frightened, and half angry, finally his features decided on angry.

"Stop overreacting! I was kind of tired, it was only a joke!"

"It's true Sasuke, it was." Shikamaru said.

"It still wasn't nice!" now Itachi went to intervene.

"Everyone take your bags and take turns using the guest room to get dressed… Once the girls are done of course; so knock. Sasuke over on that side of the bed, Naruto on that side, now what happened?"

"He called me Duck butt head."

"I was tired, and it just came out I didn't mean to make him angry!"

"Humph!"

"Sasuke," Itachi said, "Look at me; good, now listen, I'm sure Naruto wouldn't try to make you angry at him… Most of the time, sometimes people accidentally, or purposely say things they don't mean. So you need to stop being bratty, and start being mature about it, just think, in a couple months you'll be 13, and then you'll really get moody, and once you're both thirteen… Well I'm probably not going to intervene very much. So try and be closer now, before you start getting unpredictable mood swings, and feel angry half the time." Itachi stood up, "Alright now both of get dressed, otherwise you'll be late to the academy, and all of us know what happens when someone is late to the academy…"

"Were you ever late?"

"Once… And afterwards I never wished to experience such humiliation again…"

"Alright, well Sasuke go to your room, I'll get dressed then they'll be open, because I think everyone else is still waiting for the girls…"

Fifteen minutes later…

Shino knocked on the girls' door. "I was told to tell Sakura and Hinata that if we don't leave in five minutes we won't make it to the academy on time." he said calmly, and then walked away from the suddenly frantic sounding room.

"Bacon!" Naruto, Kiba, Ron and Choji called over the sounds of the kitchen.

"Do you three only think about your stomachs...?" Shikamaru and Sasuke mumbled rolling their eyes. Now Shino came down the stairs, "We should leave now, otherwise Iruka Sensei will be angry..." Shino said.

"Right, let's go, bye Ron!" Naruto said.

"Oh, and Mom you can just tell Hinata and Sakura to meet us on the way." Sasuke said.

"Oh, alright, do you want something to eat on the way?"

"No unlike Kiba, Naruto, Choji, and Ron; Shino and I don't need to eat three pounds of bacon to make it through the day." he said following the aforementioned people out the door, with Shino trailing the group.

"Hey Sasuke are you sure we should do this, if we get caught…"

"Well then don't get caught..."

"According to the statistics, out of the 123 days we've gone pranking over the years, we've escaped capture 105 of those days."

"Uhh…"

"We almost never get caught…" Shikamaru clarified.

"Ahhh,"

"Well let's head to base, and get the supplies…" Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Ten minutes later…

"Took you two long enough," Kiba said.

"S-sorry…" Hinata apologized.

"Aww whatever; Hinata, you're going to have the most fun you've ever had in your life today."

Naruto took up the explanation, "You're going to be going with Sakura and helping her since it's your first time pranking this wide scale. It's great for your skills, and since tomorrow, is the genin exam…Well, we'll be much stronger than before…"

"Oh and watch out for ANBU, they tend to try and peg any of us, but because you're new, they probably aren't going to recognize you as one of us and won't care." Choji said, and then shoveled another handful of chips into his mouth.

"And I would suggest watching out for Iruka Sensei." Shino said.

"Everyone got their first assignment?" There were nods all around. "Alright, everyone move out!" Sasuke and Naruto said, making sure everyone else was gone with their starting supplies, before grinning to each other and flashing out of the cave as well…They had a lot of painting to do…

"HEY GIVE BACK MY DANGO YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

"Anko, the Hokage wants to speak to you." An ANBU said, glancing disdainfully at the two girls.

"Fine…"

Sakura high fived Hinata and they flashed away for their next assignment, they put it all on paper and had a list of supplies and they put their name if they're the ones who wanted to do it, their tenant was out today so they had the cave all to themselves…

"Hmm… Glue and itching powder in random beds… Small mines in the west forest so when a patrol comes across them they go off and coat them in different colored baby powder… I think we'll take that second one, ok?"

Hinata nodded. "I'll keep a lookout for the patrols."

"Great!" Sakura said with a smile.

* * *

Naruto was listening to Sasuke over the two way radio they borrowed from Itachi. (More like stole from Itachi…) They were doing some very… Colorful, painting on the roofs of the village, they both had one half of the village to cover.

"Alright Naruto, go left just a little… Perfect circle! Aright, you've got your base color down, now come up here while I go get down there with my paint."

"_Alright, I'm coming up!"_

Sasuke repelled down the mountainside, using a rope of all things. But it was quicker than walking, and he was able to take his buckets of paint with him Naruto was on another rope climbing up quickly. They both reached their correct heights at relatively the same time, and Sasuke took his bright sky blue paint and started painting on the roofs, adjacent to the ones Naruto had done.

Finally half an hour later he was done and the two boys decided to let it finish drying while the Hokage was nice enough to make an invisible chakra shield over the rooftops with Anko's help. Now the two boys were going to get the cursed village elders with a good prank. They had hot pink, and neon green itching powder, puke green, and bright Sakura pink hair dye, with lime green, and mid pink paint, and to top it all off some grass green, and purple pink feathers. (Where they get all this stuff is unknown to me…)

* * *

Kiba meanwhile was putting glue and itching powder on random beds, purposely missing any bed seeming to belong to anyone 8 and younger, while Akamaru was putting puppy prints all over the walls of buildings with Choji's help.

* * *

Sakura laughed as the ANBU missed seeing the colored baby powder bombs they were dropping behind them. The four ANBU chasing them were now an array of colors, including Baby Blue, Rosy Pink, Dark Blue, and worst of all, shockingly bright Orange _with sparkles_… The two girls ran out of their amount for the area and branched off, doing a U turn and heading to the village.

* * *

"What the bloody heck is going on," Ron asked/yelled as he saw the chaos unfold before his very eyes.

"I have no idea…" Ginny said from beside him.

"It's Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and their friends!" Hermione said slamming open the door to Ron's bedroom he shared with Fred and George, and surprising all four current occupants.

"How could they…Oh."

"Yea…This is ridiculous…"

"Come on Akamaru! There's the Uchiha district!" Choji's voice called from far off…Or right below the window they were all in…

"Choji," Ron bellowed, "What are you all doing?!"

"Just some pranks."

"Choji Akimichi! Get back here right now! I swear when I get my hand on you!"

"Got to go or Iruka Sensei and the ANBU helping him will catch me! Bye!" Choji said running Akamaru across the wall, and leaving no wall untouched by the puppy prints. They of course would wash off with a little rain, or a hose spraying on them. It was the same with the paint on the roofs, and anywhere else really, but it was resistant to wear any other way once it was dry a little perk to it.

* * *

Meanwhile Shino was busy with his job, he'd decided to make paint stations for both Sasuke and Naruto, and Choji and Akamaru, since it seemed like a relatively quiet job…But of course all jobs get finished… He went back to the cave and found a new assignment.

"Hmm… Painting the ANBU headquarters, and the T&I headquarters an array of sparkly neon colors… Sounds good." he mused to himself; turning to the significant pile of paint and retrieving the properly marked buckets of paint, Shino went through the underground exit tunnel he'd built with his bugs, it was hidden by a large rock, and stable and nice inside, not like you would expect.

The bugs had left it hard and smooth, packing it as they went and leaving the inside almost as hard as concrete, and with Inagi guarding the entrance, especially during the exam, spending his time instead of hunting eating the meat they bought for him from the market, and brought via tunnel; the tunnel was never discovered, and they were able to use it as a base of operations… Shino cackled lightly, not loud enough for an echo down the tunnel, but enough to hear it himself…

* * *

"Hey, Hermione how long do you think it will take for this to end?"

"I have no idea… It seems like it could go on forever… But then again, they're bound to get caught sooner or later… Right?"

"I wonder what chaos they're causing up there at the top of that mountain."

* * *

"Hey Sasuke right side of the sun isn't quite round!" Naruto said.

"_Got it!"_

"Better, now let's start on the orange."

"_I've got to hit the paint station and get some, tell the Hokage to raise the shield again."_

"Ok," he tapped the button for another radio. "Hey old man, raise the shield over Sasuke's paints, he's almost done, just the orange on the sun left!"

"_Alright, it's up but try not to make us do this too long, it's pretty exhausting."_

"Ok."

Times skip(ish)… Around five hours later…

The village was calmed down for the most part, well… Aside from all the people getting into bed and itching, and being glued there… That was great… Now Naruto was doing something highly important…

"Hey Hinata, will you come with me for a little while?"

The slightly younger girl turned beet red and turned away shyly. She thought and thought, but they kept on getting fuzzy, and she didn't know if that brown blob was the ground coming to greet her… again…

A few minutes later…

"Hey, Hinata! Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine Naruto… Naruto! Oh I'm so sorry for fainting like that I-"

"Are you sure, you look really red, do you have a fever?"

"No- I, Uh… What is it you were asking about earlier?" She asked switching the subject.

"Would you like to go with me for a little while, I want to show you something!"

"O-okay…" She uttered nearly passing out again as Naruto grabbed her hand, and started fast walking her towards the path up the mountainside.

"Sasuke and I did something, and my part is showing up better now so I want to show you… And I took up some of tonight's dinner so we could eat, because I doubt you've gone home for dinner yet."

"N-no I haven't." _'Oh my gosh, this is starting to sound more, and more like a date! I'm so happy but so nervous…'_

"Hey are you sure you're ok? I can't have you falling from way up here; it's a long way down."

"I'm ok." Hinata said steeling herself. She didn't want to ruin anything, especially not this.

"Alright… Do you… Trust me?"

"Y-yes."

"If I cover your eyes, and you don't use your bloodline to peek can you trust me to take you to the edge safely?"

"Y-yes, I trust you Naruto."

"Ok…" He said taking out a piece of cloth and tying it around her head, making sure here eyes were covered completely. "Alright I'll walk you to the edge, if you decide you don't want the blindfold anymore, take it off, ok?"

"Alright," He led her slowly to the edge, one step then another, and another, and another, until finally she was stopped and he took off the blindfold she opened her eyes and was met with the prettiest sight she could imagine. The rooftops of the village were now blended together since it was dark; there was a picture of the sky in the daytime, with the sun being a giant circle in the middle of the night sky, goodness… The night sky was beautiful… All the paint was shining in the moonlight making it possible to see it… But the most elaborate and bright part of it was the stars and the constellations, and there was one large circle of nighttime in the day, being the moon.

"I-it's so beautiful…" She said eyes lighting up in joy.

"I did the night part, and Sasuke did the day, it was fun!" The wind shifted slightly and the smell of pasta with spaghetti caused her stomach to rumble, making her blush in embarrassment.

"Hey let's eat! I'm starving here!" Naruto said dragging her over to the two pots of food. Naruto served her a good portion and then himself. Slowly he started to bring her out of her shell, using jokes, and asking questions.

By the time the rest of the group came up to the top of the monument to see Naruto and Sasuke's work Hinata and Naruto were talking, and Hinata wasn't embarrassed or red… Until they showed up, at which point she reddened and passed out and Hermione and Ron were beside Naruto worried since they didn't know Hinata and her tendencies. Fred and George meanwhile were complementing the spectacularly detailed work.

"Why does she do this?" Naruto asked from behind.

"Oh come on! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT DENSE?!" Sakura asked. Naruto cocked his head, and Sakura sighed putting a hand to her forehead… "This is getting us nowhere… I can't believe he hasn't- this is ridiculous…" she walked over to the blonde and whispered to him, successfully passing him out too, also beet red. She went back to the edge and took another look at the beautifully painted sky. "You wouldn't believe how many bags of sparkles we had to mix in… It took almost four hours to mix it."

"And then I put out the paint stations."

"But it was fun I'm sure!" Choji said.

"Yea! It was… Oh… Still got to return that 'borrowed' radio Naruto and I were using… Heh, heh…"

"Yes, because I need it for my mission tomorrow, nice painting by the way… It's much better then neon graffiti like you did four years ago…That was just a ridiculously big mess to clean. And take a guess of who had to do it?"

"I-Itachi! How the heck-?!"

"I walked up."

"I-I see that now."

"Now I'm warning you little brother, hand it over."

"And if I refuse?"

"No tomatoes for an entire month. I'll make sure to stash them for myself. And I might make a list of all the embarrassing things you've done since you were born, because I still remember that day, oh, like that time when you we're being-"

"Don't say another word…"

"Give it back."

"Fine, take it!" Sasuke said handing it over moodily.

"Good, now all of you should get home soon, it's going to start getting chilled." Itachi said before walking back down the mountain and poofing away.

END

* * *

Next up: Chapter 3- Pass or fail! Ninja or not?

*Still rowing boat down river* …What do you do you row, row, row; just keep rowing, just keep rowing, just keep rowing, rowing, rowing, what do you do, you row, row, row-

I hope you enjoyed…It'll get better I just need to get into the groove of having so many people to write about, I'm bad at making sure everyone is 'there' I mean sure they're 'physically' there, but they aren't like talking, and it makes you forget them until they're 'there' again, because they say one sentence… Oh crap they're (The characters) catching up…

Uh…just keep rowing, just keep rowing, just keep rowing, rowing, rowing, what do you do, you row, row, row,

Uh they're still catching up… justkeeprowingjustkeeprowingjustkeeprowingrowingro wingwhat-doyoudoyourowrowrow! (That was just a really fast version of the rowing motivation song…)

Yea anyways, got NaNoWriMo starting November 1st and going until the 30th, surgery on the 18th of Nov, and a load of other stuff to deal with (Like homework that's buried me to my chin)

So yea, no updates until at the _earliest _December 1st. Love you all and post for you then! ^.^


End file.
